Roddy Hood (TheLastDisneyToon Style)
TheLastDisneyToon's Movie Spoofs Of Robin Hood. Cast * Robin Hood - Roddy (Flushed Away) * Maid Marian - Rita (Flushed Away) * Little John - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Prince John - Alameda Slim (Home On The Range) * Alan-A-Dale - Sid The Sloth (Ice Age) * Robin Hood as A Fortune Teller - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers) * Little John as A Fortune Teller - Adult Nala (The Lion King) * Sir Hiss - Savio (The Penguins Of Madagascar) * Friar Tuck - Alvin Seville (Alvin and The Chipmunks) * Lady Kluck - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Trigger and Nutsy - Spongebob and Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants) * The Sheriff Of Nottingham - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and The Frog) * Otto - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Skippy Rabbit - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Robin Hood as A Stork - Blu (Rio) * Little John as Sir Reginland - Z (Antz) * Sis Rabbit - Eleanor (Alvin and The Chipmunks) * Tagalong Rabbit - Brittany Miller (Alvin and The Chipmunks) * Mother Rabbit - Jeannette Miller (Alvin and The Chipmunks) * Robin Hood as A Beggar Man - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) * Toby Turtle - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Turtle (Toby's Father) - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Captain Crocodile - Mater (Cars) * Sexton Mouse - Woody (Toy Story) * Little Sister Mouse - Bo Peep (Toy Story) * King Richard - Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) * Rhino Guards as Themselves * Wolf Guards as themselves * Marching Hippos as Themselves * Fanfare Elephants as themselves * Executor Guard - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Sheepdog Archer - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Warthog Archer - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Pig Archer - Chip (Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers) * Bloodhound Archer - Megamind (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabrhit2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabroff1.wav *Hit02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *clash 01.wav *lasrhit1.wav *LSwall01.wav *fx5.wav *LSwall02.wav *Hum 1.wav *4 clash 2.wav *3 clash CK.wav *Swing01.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 2.wav *3 clash 1.wav *2 clash.wav better_saber_sounds.zip *cb_ls_powerdown.wav *cb_ls_powerup.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects Scenes: #Roddy Hood Part 1 - Main Titles #Roddy Hood Part 2 - Oo-De-Lally/Robbing Alameda Slim #Roddy Hood Part 3 - Plankton/Young Simba's Birthday Present #Roddy Hood Part 4 - Young Simba Meets Rita Malone #Roddy Hood Part 5 - Thought Love #Roddy Hood Part 6 - Archery Tournament #Roddy Hood Part 7 - Roddy's Been Seized/The Attack #Roddy Hood Part 8 - Love/The Phoney King Of England #Roddy Hood Part 9 - Not In Nottingham/At Alvin's Chruch #Roddy Hood Part 10 - Alameda Slim's idea about Alvin/Dr. Facilier Meets Squidward Tentacles #Roddy Hood Part 11 - Jailbreak/Roddy Gets All The Taxes/The Big Chase #Roddy Hood Part 12 - Roddy and Rita Got Married/The Happy Ending (Oo-De-Lally (Reprise)) #Roddy Hood Part 13 - Credits/Love (Reprise) Trivia *The Tournament Duel and the Church duel will be inspired by FantasyFilms2013's Robin Hood with Lightsabers Revisited videos. *Roddy's lightsabers, that he will carry throughout the entire movie, will be light blue and green, and since Wart's light blue lightsaber will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, his green lightsaber will have the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Po's saber staff, that he will carry throughout the entire movie, will be yellow, and since one blade is yellow on the left and will have the cb_ls_powerup.wav (1), saberhum5.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav (1) sound effects throughout the entire movie, the other blade is orange and will have the lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Darth Vader's lightsaber, that he will carry throughout the entire movie, will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, saberhum5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Alameda Slim's lightsaber, that he will carry throughout the entire movie, will be red and will have the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Flash Dashing's lightsaber, that he will carry throughout the entire movie, will be black and will have the saberon.mp3, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Old Ben Kenobi's lightsaber, that he will carry throughout the entire movie, will be green and will have the cb_ls_powerup.wav (1), Hum 1.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav (1) sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs